Morgana: A Character Study
by solara107
Summary: A study of Morgana done through drabbles.
1. Theme 47: Black Sheep

She wasn't always the black sheep. Once, long ago, she was a princess in all but name. The entire court adored her. Suitors of every kind flocked to her. She was hailed as one of the most beautiful women in Albion. But that was long ago. Now she is called cruel, evil. Everyone now flees from her. The evil Pendragon witch they call her. Watching what would be known as the Battle of Camlann from afar, she witnesses the end of her half-brother Arthur by the boy he once helped save. As she turned away, she realized, as the last Pendragon, she was the black sheep no longer.

* * *

><p>Originally writtin in response to Drabble 365's Theme 47: Black Sheep over on LJ.<p> 


	2. Theme 36: One Sentence Story

**Fandom:** Merlin (BBC)  
><strong>Claim:<strong> Morgana  
><strong>Rating:<strong> PG  
><strong>Drabbles completed so far:<strong> 2

Theme 36: One Sentence Story

Once upon a time there was a beautiful seer who let her hate and anger turn her into an evil witch everyone feared.


	3. Theme 21: Betrayal

**Fandom:** Merlin (BBC)  
><strong>Claim:<strong> Morgana  
><strong>Rating:<strong> PG  
><strong>Drabbles completed so far:<strong> 3

Theme 21: Betrayal

As I feel my throat tighten, I turn to look at him. Dear, sweet Merlin. He must have laced the water with poison. A betrayal I never thought I would see. As everything around me dims, I know he will be the last sight I see. Morgause will avenge me.


	4. Theme 12: Song Lyrics

**Fandom:** Merlin (BBC)  
><strong>Claim:<strong> Morgana  
><strong>Rating:<strong> PG  
><strong>Drabbles completed so far:<strong> 4

Theme 12: Song Lyrics – Call Me by Shinedown

Morgana has always loved this song. It seemed to fit her and her life so well, even when the life she led was as good as it could get.

_Wrap me in a bolt of lightning  
>Send me on my way still smiling<br>Maybe that's the way I should go  
>Straight into the mouth of the unknown<em>

Her life had never deviated from the norm. A nice house in the suburbs with two parents, a brother, and a cat because her dad was allergic to dogs. Yet, she felt like the road less traveled was all she had ever known.

_I left the spare key on the table  
>Never really thought I'd be able<br>To say that I'll visit on the weekends  
>I lost my whole life and a dear friend<br>I've said it so many times  
>I would change my ways no never mind<br>God knows I tried!_

Morgana had been a model child. She'd be a girl scout, class president, homecoming and prom queen, and a volunteer at the local nursing home. She'd never even skipped school until Senior Skip Day, and her friends had to drag her away from school for that.

_Call me a sinner, call me a saint  
>Tell me its over, I'll still love you the same<br>Call me your favorite  
>Call me the worst<br>Tell me its over I don't want you to hurt  
>Its all that I can say<br>So I'll be on my way_

She'd never hurt anyone the way this song described, but she felt the guilt and remorse nonetheless. Sometimes she could almost remember why she felt that way, and then the memories would disappear. It reminded her of when she forgot to answer the last question on the homework and remembered it was there just after she handed it to her teacher. Fleeting, but still there. It was a paradox if there ever was one.

_I finally put it all together, nothing really lasts forever  
>I had to make a choice that was not mine<br>I had to say goodbye for the last time_

She had never had to make a difficult decision like that in her entire life. The hardest choice she's ever had to make was about which college to go to. She had known for as long as she could remember that she was going to be a doctor one day. There had never been a doubt in her mind. She wanted to help people, and that's how she was going to do it. Morgana knew that she was lucky, and she felt it was her duty to help those who weren't as fortunate as she was.

_I put my life in a suitcase  
>Never really stayed in one place<br>Maybe that's the way it should be  
>You know I've lived my life like a gypsy<em>

Again, this verse was the exact opposite of her life. She had lived in the same house, gone to the same school, had the same friends her entire life. The college she had chosen was less than two hours away. Other than a vacation to Disneyworld when she was nine and a field trip for choir, she had never even left the state.

_I've said it so many times  
>I would change my ways, no never mind<br>God knows I tried!_

_I'll always keep you inside  
>You healed my heart and my life<br>And you know I've tried  
>So I'll be on my way<br>So I'll be on my way_

Finally, on her eighteenth birthday, the memories of her former life came back to her. She was Morgana Pendragon, the bitter and hateful witch that destroyed Camelot. At the same time, she was Morgana Gavinson, whose only real ambition was to help those around her. They were the same person, but separate as well. Morgana the witch faded into the background over time, and Morgana the healer was soon all that remained. The Morgana that had existed before Uther's hate began to fuel her own.

She still couldn't help but love and connect with this song though.


End file.
